Braxton Family Rules
by hungoverqueen
Summary: The three oldest Braxton brothers had done business on his turf and now Vinnie O'Connell wants revenge and he knows how to get it, with the youngest brother.
1. Chapter 1

"You're such a sook" Heath proclaimed from his position at the rear end of the couch

"uuuhhh i swear to god if you guys don't get off me now I'll"

"You'll what Case?" Smirked Brax "because from what I can see I'm pretty sure you are in no position to threaten anyone because you can't even move your arms let alone do any damage"

Casey growled at his brothers as Kyle and Heath let out an annoying snigger. It had all started earlier when Casey had walked into Angelo's and overheard Phoebe, Ricky and Bianca discussing what they'd bought his brothers for christmas. When they'd seen him they'd called him over to make sure he though their gifts were alright, and he had to say they were of spectacular choice. Casey didn't think anything of it until a couple of days later when Heath walked in trying to find a place to hide his present for Bianca.

"What you get her mate?" quizzed Brax

"Home spa..thought she'd like it to you know relax and stuff" Casey couldn't help but let out a giggle

"whats wrong with you chuckles?" shouted Heath

"Nothing" lied Casey as he got up and walked over to the sink

"you're such a liar" intruded Kyle playfully

"Yeah come on you little brat. do you not think my presents good enough?"

"I never said that"

"Nah but you implied it" Heath stared pointedly at Casey who hesitated whilst he thought of what to say.

"Ok what about if you give Bianca that and she gives you something even better? how would you feel"

"Why whats better than this?" Casey regretted his previous statement and mumbled as he tried to leave

"that sounds like the mutterings of someone who knows something" laughed Brax

"So it does, so spit it out baby brother"

"I may have walked in on the girls discussing your christmas presents." the second he said that he regretted it as all three brothers stood to face him

"Wait you know what the girls got us? Well you gotta tell us now." Kyle said as he moved closer to Casey

"no way, where would the fun be in that" smirked Casey

"Oh no your gonna tell us" threatened Brax as he moved to stand next to Kyle Casey did not like where this was going.

"We have ways of making you talk little brother and we will find out one way or another" smiled Heath. Casey waged up his options and decided upon his best one. Run!

Having evaded his brothers for a few hours he decided he'd be safe to sneak back home and crept into an empty house and his bed where he was soon asleep. Therefore he didn't see it coming. When the oldest braxtons returned home after closing Angelos for the night it was Kyle that spotted the trainers by the door.

"Shhhhh. Oi look. Think Case is back?" He asked as he pointed at the trainers

"Ahhhh perfect i'm getting answers from him!" Heath stated. The other two nodded and they all headed straight to his room where Casey lay asleep on his bed. Brax moved to the top of the bed as Heath moved to his feet and before Casey could even wake up they had him in the air by his arms and legs and had dumped him on the sofa in the couch. Brax climbed on top of him as Heath held down his legs and Kyle pinned his arms together over his head. As Casey began to squirm, his brothers relentlessly tickled him.

"Ahhhh just get off guys" Casey was still moaning.

"Shut up you little brat and just tell us" at that point Casey's pleas where interrupted by Ricky entering the house and her death stare at them. The brothers all looked at each other before Kyle explained.

"He beat us at the xbox so we were showing him who's boss" he lied

" their lying" Casey tried to say as Brax placed his hand over Caseys mouth. Casey lightly punched Brax in the stomach and Brax let go of casey

"their trying to make me tell them what you guys got them for christmas" he smugly said. He smiled as his brothers all playfully punched him from different angles.

"Seriously you guys. How old are you, get off him" Ricky smirked and walked into the kitchen. the brothers let go of Casey who poked his tongue out at them.

"Hey this isn't over" Brax shouted at him as Casey went to leave the house

"sure thing losers. In the meantime I'm off to make sure Jett's all set for his presentation at school tomorrow. see you suckers later" he ducked as a pillow went flying and walked down the front path.

Before he could do anything a van had pulled up and two guys jumped out and grabbed him and threw him inside. His brothers all oblivious to his plight. Casey was pushed onto his front his arms tied behind his back and feet tied together. A piece of rope was tied around his neck and he was gagged with a thick piece of black cloth. Casey didn't recognise his attackers as it was dark and they all had dark hoods up. After what felt like forever the van stopped and Casey was carried into what looked like an abandoned warehouse. He tried to kick as much as he could but the binding prevented much movement as did the gag from calling out. The men holding him dropped him at a wall and the rope around his neck was tied to a bar of some sort attached to the wall. Only then did a man step forward and lower his hood.

" Vinnie" groaned Casey as he felt his heart sink. This couldn't end well!.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please just tell me what they did to you" Casey kept pleading with Vinnie but the beatings didn't stop. First they'd punch him, then pick him up and push him back into the ground. Then they'd punch him all over again, spit on him, pinch him, choke him anything they could do to make the nightmare never end. Soon Casey's tanned skin was beginning to no longer resemble any form of human colour through the red that stained his clothes and face and yet Vinnie still wouldn't tell him why he was there. All he kept saying over and over was how Casey's brothers and their posy surf gang would pay for this.

When they finally stopped and left him alone a barely conscious Casey could only just hear the conversation between two of Vinnies thugs to his right.

"Why are we doing this Milo, he's just a kid really"

"hey the brat went to prison that doesn't make him a kid in my eyes" the goon named Milo replied.

"You know what I mean, he's a lot younger than you or I"

"look stop your hissy fit Stevie. We're setting an example. If his brothers think they can do business on our turf and then fight us for it then they're sorely mistaken." Milo snarled

Casey lay there confused. What were they on about, how comes he had no clue about this supposed family business.

Two weeks earlier

"Brax I don't like this" moaned Kyle as he, Heath and Brax sat in an empty Angelo's

"I mean I'm all for an eye for an eye and all that but actually seeking them out for physical revenge, I don't like where this will lead to."

"Oi stop being a whimp. You're not a proper Braxton till you've had a fight as part of the gang and think of this as your initiation into the river boys" Heath joked

"Oh yeah thanks for making me feel better"

"Look boys I don't like this anymore than you guys do but we have to approach them and make them realise this has to stop. We were only in their half of the city on temporary business and look what happens. we need to make sure that they know who their confronting and that its not worth the effort. The boys are only there for back up." Brax reasoned

" Look these guys set your car on fire. They trashed the gym, the worst we did was turn their gaff upside down, we need to send a message to these neandathals!" Heath moaned

"Ok fine I get it. Of course I'm in, I just wanna be sure you know what your doing" Kyle sighed in defeat

"Of course we do you muppet" Heath joked as he ruffled Kyle's hair "Yeah and no telling Golden Boy, blimey if we thought you were trying to be the voice of reason, I dread to think the sap he'd come out with"

"Besides we don't need to get him involved in any of this. It has nothing to do with him" Brax corrected Heaths previous statement.

"Agreed" Kyle nodded as they set of to prepare for the confrontation they were about to have.

They thought the meeting with Vinnie and his boys was going fine until one of the thugs made a joke that hit a little to close to home and all hell broke loose. Fists flew as the two gangs fought each other. At one point Brax managed to pin Vinnie to the floor and attempted to reason with him.

"Look can't this all stop. We are food establishments not the maffia, Just forget we ever sold at the match ok, round your men up and tell them to leave us alone." Just then they were interrupted by the sound of sirens. Cops! someone shouted and everyone scattered. The last thing Brax heard was Vinnie's faint threat as they ran to their cars.

"This isn't over Braxtons" Vinnie shouted.

Vinnie was a sociopath. Brax knew him all to well. Had been in many classes with him at school, thats not including when Vinnie was being taken out and assessed for psychological problems. The man was a lunatic. Had terrorised the teachers and many of the students alike there was no telling what he'd do next. Anything, didn't matter what as long as it put his point across and made him feel like he had the power. And now that's what he had. Power over the Braxtons and he was going to make them pay big time by using one of their most precious possessions. Their baby brother.

Present day

"Come one baby Braxton, its moving day." Vinnie had been holding Casey for two days now. All Casey had been allowed to drink was a small amount of water placed in a dog bowl beside him. He was still trussed up to the wall and looked extremely weakened from the beating he had endured, but Casey wan't giving up that easy.

"We're going to take a little trip to see your brothers. But first you need to give them a little call for me.

Vinnie took out Casey's phone and dialled Brax's mobile.

Kyle peered at the phone from where he was sitting.

"It's Casey"

The brothers had presumed that Casey had stayed late over Jett's and caught an early surf before heading to the gym so didn't bat an eyelid at his disappearance.

"Hey Kyle can you answer that and put it on speaker for me" Brax shouted from under the sink where he was currently trying to fix a problem with the sink." Kyle did as he was told and placed the phone back on the table"

"Oi bruv nice of you to finally show up" Heath sniggered

It went deadly quiet at the end of the phone

"Hey Case are you actually there" Heath smirked

"Yeah I'm here"

"You alright mate?" Asked Brax as he moved from under the sink over to the table.

Casey took in a large breath as he calmed himself to speak, not wanting to panic his brothers too much.

" You need to go to Angelo's after closing tonight."

"What, Case what's gong on?" asked Kyle

"stop asking questions and just promise me you'll be there, it's important ok. Make sure there's no customers or staff, just you guys"

"Yeah sure ok, But Case what's going on?" Brax asked now concerned from his brothers tone

"look i can't say. And Brax if you can ask some of the…" at that the phone went dead

"Oi Case, Casey" Brax shouted down the phone.

"Well that was weird" remarked Heath. "I always said he was a little drama queen. Come on then might as well head there now grab some grub before the kitchen closes."

And with that the brothers headed out to Angelo's with no clue what they were walking into.


End file.
